The Unexpected Fiancé
by Queen Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: When Hermione visited her parents she didn't know that The Ministry had passed the Marriage Act. In which she gets the surprise of her life when her fiancé arrives at her parents house to pick her up. HG/SB ONE-SHOT! AU


**Summary: When Hermione visited her parents she didn't know that The Ministry had passed the Marriage Act. In which she gets the surprise of her life when her fiancé arrives at her parents house to pick her up. HG/SB ONE-SHOT! AU**

**A/N: Okay I saw many of these fanfics laying around and I wanted to try it out :) This is an one-shot XD. I would like to point out some things. Percy Weasley is a little out of character in this story, but he fits when Voldemort wants to make an impact on Harry's friends parents. I do not and will not own Harry Potter. I just own the plot and my own Original Characters.**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Unexpected Fiancé **

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

"I wish you can stay longer, dear." Mia Granger said concerned to her only daughter and child Hermione Granger. Hermione smiled at her mother warmly. It had been a year since she graduated Hogwarts and now taking a career at a small book store down at Diagon Alley. It wasn't something that she expected to work at, but it help paid the bills and put food on her table. Her dream was to work at the Ministry in the Law Enforcement Department, but that was easy shot down when Voldemort had over turned the original Ministry of Magic to his whim. All muggle-borns weren't allow decent jobs and they were subjected to background checks almost once every month. Werewolves were getting more benefits, that was the only good outcome, but somewhat bad since Voldemort clearly trying to win the werewolves favor in the upcoming war.

Hermione Granger the brightest witch of her generation was now living in a pureblooded paradise where muggle-borns were and always be second class citizens. There were many laws that the Ministry placed this year for her so called kind. When in a company of a pure-blood she must bow down to his or her feet each meeting, to show her stats. She could not speak unless spoken too from them and reply with respect. She must not ever meet their eyes, because muggle-borns are not equal to pure-bloods in any way. Failure to do so, she would spend up to five years in prison to a Dementor's Kiss. Hermione was lucky that the owner of the book store was a half-blood and didn't reject it's culture. The owner helped her with a job, and of course Hermione didn't tell her parents anything like this happening in her world.

She didn't want to worry them.

"I would love to stay mum, but I have work in the morning." Hermione replied, knowing that all muggle-borns have a curfew to be indoors around 8 o'clock at night to 6 o'clock in the morning without a pure-blood or half-blood escort. It was sad on how her world was getting , but at least they're not making her marry anyone against her will. The sun outside began to lower to a sunset and Hermione bid her parents farewell with hugs, and was almost out of the house when Harry snowy white owl tapped on the living-room window catching her attention. Hermione opened the window and Hedwig came inside the house with a loud hoot landed on the coffee table by the sofa. Mia looked at the owl curiously, when he pulled out it's leg revealing two letters tied. One looked very formal while the other was clearly from her best-friend Harry.

Hermione felt a sense of dread upon her seeing the formal looking envelope. The envelope was even laced with the official Minister of Magic stamp. She settled in opening Harry first letter first.

_Dear Mione,_

_This arrived early this morning at The Barrow with the others. I don't know why they didn't send it to you personally. Ginny had received the letter and...she isn't feeling good. There will be a **huge dinner **at the normal time at the place tonight. Don't worry, Sirius had offered to be your escort from your parents to here within an hour. _

_Yours Harry, _

Hermione felt herself growing pale. What was so horrible that The Order had been called for a meeting tonight? Her chocolate eyes glanced at the last letter of this evening. All of her answers lied in there. She set Harry's letter down on the coffee table and touched the last envelope. Mia looked at her daughter with worry, she had watched her reactions pretty well for the last few minutes. Hermione took in a deep breath. She gathered up most of her Gryffindor Courage and torn the envelope and read he letter.

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_I have the most precious news to inform you personally. We have now placed a new law for mudblood witches/wizards now have to be marry off to a pureblood witch/wizards by the end of the month to preserve our race. You will be wedded in front of a Ministry Official to the groom of our choice. Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials and expect a letter to your soon to be husband._

_Yours Minister of Magic, _

_Percy Weasley, _

The letter fell from her hands in horror. This was a personal message from Voldemort himself. It was clear that he get Percy to write to her personally. He was direct, but then more horror crashed all around her more. The Ministry were picking her husband. She shouldn't have jinxed it to start off with. All she wanted to do now was to run up to her old childhood room and locked herself in till the entire thing was over. She couldn't blame Percy. Ever since the last Minister of Magic had somewhat disappeared the position had been thrown at him by Voldemort making him under his control with the good old Imperius curse. Percy's mind will not be his own most of the time he's in office till he grown useless.

Mia touched her daughter shoulder softly in comfort, which she have no idea why Hermione was upset.

Hermione trembled.

She refused the urge to reach for her own wand and kill herself.

The minister note fell to the floor, when there was a knock on the door alerting them to a visitor. Mia hesitated leaving Hermione alone, but went to he door when the knocking began to get louder. Mia opened the door and revealed a handsome middle-aged man with long dark raven hair with stormy grey-eyes staring at her with a grin. He was dressed strangely, but it easy to tell that it cost a lot of money to purchased these clothes that cost more than her house. He had this playful nature around him.

Hermione glanced to what her mother was looking at and her eyes caught one Sirius Black's. He was here earlier than expected. She made her way to the door just the moment she heard what he had said to her shock mother.

"I'm Sirius Black, Your daughter's fiancé."

Hermione fainted.


End file.
